


you look so sweet and clueless

by pigeonfancier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Feferi♥Equius: remember when the transportalizers lost power and Feferi and Equius were stuck in a room on The Meteor together?</i>
</p><p>Feferi can't remember her previous interactions with Equius, if she's being honest: at the start of the game, she was introduced to several new names and faces, and she considers it a personal miracle that she's managed to put them all together correctly. There simply hasn't been time to befriend everyone, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so sweet and clueless

"My apologies, your highness," he says stiffly, his back to her. She notes with mild interest that Equius is sweating again, beads of blue that stand in stark contrast to his pale skin. "It appears the transportalizer... may be jammed."

Well, duh, she thinks cheerfully; maybe the sparks ought've been a clue!

"Reely," Feferi says instead, and continues to sort through the drawer of utensils she's found. It's filled with what Sollux calls foodspears, or what she personally thinks of as miniature tridents, but rusted and with curved centers in addition to the tines. It's cute, if inefficient; what sort of prey are you supposed to stab with this? Shrimp? Tiny, tiny cuttlefish?

She doesn't mind being trapped, really; the storage unit they've found themselves locked in is full of interesting junk like this. It reminds her of digging through the trash in the reefs back home and finding treasures! But Equius has been working relentlessly on fixing the transportalizer since they first stepped off it and it blew up, which was at least fifteen minutes ago, so she’s not surprised to hear him throw in the towel.

Metaphorically. Though he probably should throw the real one away, too – it’s getting kind of blue, and damp, and... yeah, that's a little gross. Hopefully they'll find a new one in the drawers, because bleh.

"It's probably because you punched it, silly," she continues, and looks up when he doesn’t respond.

He’s turned to face her and oh my cod, he’s actually blushing, bright blue pooling across the thin skin of his nose and rapidly spreading. "My apologies," he says again. "I thought it might.. that is to say, sometimes a good thump will force even the most recalcitrant of non-performative machines to -- ah, function --"

His ears go blue when he notices her grin.

Feferi can't remember her previous interactions with Equius, if she's being honest: at the start of the game, she was introduced to several new names and faces, and she considers it a personal miracle that she's managed to put them all together correctly. There simply hasn't been time to befriend everyone, too!

Which, as it turns out, is a tragedy - because Equius is hilarious.

"Haha, don't worry!" She beams at him, leaning forward. "Sollux will figure it out, soon as he notices we've disseapeared. Now, stop worrying and come look at all this junk with me!"

"I would rather --"

"There’s some pretty exciting stuff in here,” she wheedles, and then pats the ground next to her enticingly, like she would to call a cuttlefish, or one of her seaponies, or Eridan, when she particularly wants to annoy him. (Wanted! Sometimes she forgets they're not moirails anymore.) “Come onnnn. It’ll be fun!”

Reluctantly, he comes. Equius sits down gingerly, like he's afraid of injuring the floor; one knee curled under him at a time, hands folded in on his lap, compressing himself smaller and smaller with each motion until he's scarcely taller than her, and the polite distance between them seems like a giant rift.

Well, she'll fix that!

"You can re-eel-ax, you know," she chirps. It's a horrible pun, a reel stretch, so she grins to make up for it, making sure to show off all of her teeth. That’s friendly, right? "I'm not going to eat you!"

In hindsight, that was maybe not the best way to calm him down. She's got to be more careful, geez! Sometimes she forgets how sensitive people can be. This close up, she can smell when he starts to sweat, but it’s not terribly offensive – he bathes more than Sollux, she suspects, and she doesn’t mind him. Much. Usually.

"That is not one of my concerns, your highness,” he manages after a moment, and then he even manages the gumption to add a disdainful sniff, it's great. "On land, at least, land-dweller physiology does have an, ah - martial advantage..."

"Oh, shore," she glubs. The land-dweller and sea-dweller rivalry is definitely going to be one of the first things she abolishes as empress, after casteism but before banning FayGo. But it's swimmingly obvious that now isn't the time for a lecture on that, not when she's just got him to stop blushing and stammering. That was great, but a conversation - well, that'll be even better! "Now look at this stuff! Isn't it neat...?"


End file.
